A closure member includes a door which is a movable structure used to close off an entrance, typically consisting of a panel that swings on hinges or that slides or rotate. Conventional doors with relatively high mechanical or structural strength are usually heavy and expensive to produce. The production of such a door involves numerous steps including trimming, edge beveling, sanding etc. Decorating or modifying such a door with desirable shape and patterns would involve time-consuming shaping method with considerable wastage.
For example, to enhance the structural or mechanical strength of such a conventional wooden door after it is formed would be undesirable if not impossible. The type of wood that offers the preferred strength should be selected at the outset, before the door is built. It may also be difficult to adapt the door to suit a specific entrance of awkward shape and dimension after the door is made.
The invention seeks to eliminate or at least to mitigate such shortcomings by providing a new or otherwise improved closure member and a method of making the same.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a decorated door that is inexpensive to make. The door is flexible and adaptable to versatile applications.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a reliable process of forming a decorated door making use of known technology with predictable and controllable production costs.